


Deutsche Arztliebe

by Rosenglas



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Car Sex, Fluff, Hardly anyone else does Medicest so here you are, I'm bad at english fics, Its not much but its honest work, M/M, Medicest - Freeform, Pyro is a sweetie-pie, RED Medic is dramatic and BLU Medic is wintermint, Red Demo and Blu Heavy are friends, Smut, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenglas/pseuds/Rosenglas
Summary: Once upon a time, there were two Medics sworn to outdo each other. Now get rid of the "out" part.Once upon a time, there was a sadist and a black dove of RED and BLU colours, who each signed a peace treaty that unknowingly led to more than just abstaining from the murder of each other.





	1. Blood and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> [Edited]  
> "The difference between fuck me and fuck you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is written in English, but I've given the Medics some German lines, so non-bilinguals get out your translators or prepare to be confused.  
> I don't update often due to classes, so if you liked it please stick around and be patient. <3
> 
> So to explain the setting a bit, there are "peacetimes" every few months, where both teams are allowed a week of free time to either go out of town or spend some time with the other team on friendly terms.
> 
> The RED Medic and the BLU Medic, upon exploration, have found the many similarities between them, and how well they work together. Every peace-time they'll usually be working on a project together or chatting about secrets they probably shouldn't be chatting about. Recently the two had advanced to "frenemies with benefits". They've lately found each other great company and in their fondness, had created a peace-treaty claiming they wouldn't hurt one another on the field.  
> [Paragraphs over, you can resume to the story now. Enjoy. Or don't. It won't hurt my feelings..."]

"Shit shit shit shit.. _schlecht.. sehr schlecht_." Medic had taken a few hits in the midst of battle and his healing partner had died, leaving him to make a daring escape.  
He knew he was being pursued, he had to be, and made the decision to hide behind the nearest corner and give them a taste of his bonesaw. That'd show em' who to mess with.  
What he didn't know was that it was the enemy Medic who would next turn the corner, unaware of his counterpart behind the wall, armed and ready to deliver a messy stab to whoever may be attempting to follow his trail.  
They had each prior come to an agreement of peace after an... encounter during an unexpected stalemate. Needless to say, both Medics were just as shocked when the BLU rounded the corner only to be body slammed into the wall with a saw in his spleen. Besides the sharp cry the unsuspecting doctor had emitted, silence lingered between them for a minute as they both took some time to take in the moment.  
Medic cursed to himself and apologized for mistaking him for a threat. Between a few gasps of pain, the doctor offered a few words "I would appreciate it if.. unf.. you wouldn't make me.. endure this.. Bitte?"  
The BLU doctor moved his hand to press around the wound and contemplated removing the blade, just to ensure fatality. The quicker he could respawn the better. But the RED was confident in his healing skills, whether it be a teammate or an enemy he knew damn sure how to save a man.

  
"No no, I can fix you! Don't worry... and don't move."

His counterpart rolled his eyes and gave an unenthusiastic "Move to where?" To which Medic gave a low chuckle.

  
Dark thoughts entered his mind as he assessed just what the situation was. Given their relationship and the man he was with he knew he'd probably be forgiven, but what if he were to twist the blade in the wound? Oh the screams of agony.... If it wasn't already obvious to those who read between the lines, pain, blood, torture of the innocent, he was _into_ all that stuff...  
And right now he had the power to make anything happen between the two of them. He loved this man and wanted nothing but best for him, but surly he could handle just a little bit of the sting in the gut? A moment of pain for a moment of his pleasure. He could saw right through this man, bathe in his blood, he could take him right here, fuck him on the battlefield, all while keeping him conscious.  
What an amazing doctor he was, his power gave him a thrill. It wouldn't be very thoughtful towards his partner, but he was a madman, who could dare tell him what was sane? The feeling of power gave him a high unlike any other.

But still, he wasn't a complete psychopath.. he had empathy... he knew how humans worked. They all had feelings and emotions. The thrill told him to do it, but in his heart he didn't want this man to suffer. Or perhaps not to suffer at the hands of another? Perhaps his own hands were an exception.

  
He found himself to have been spacing out the whole time after receiving a startling tap on the shoulder. "Bleeding out here.. doktor vould you.. mind?" His counterpart gave a few pained sighs between his words, perhaps the pain hadn't subsided overtime.  
"Oh, ja.." He no longer felt a drive to save this man, perhaps he'd put him out of his misery, just like he wanted. "Are you.. alright?" The BLU asked, concerned for the unfocused doctor.  
"Es geht mir gut.. as for you.." He slipped his fingers back into the handle of the blade, stimulating a hiss of pain and concerned look from the doctor.  
"I'll take care of you mein leibling.." He pressed forward into the German, pinning him against the wall and in a rush, pressed his lips against the BLU's; simultaneously driving the steel blade into the merc's body.  
His voice produced a weak cry of pain; tears rolled off his cheeks onto the RED's. "Ich leibe dich... tschüss leibling. See you again soon." He pressed his lips once again to the dying Medic's, hoping to sooth him before tearing the blade from his insides.

  
He waited until the BLU's heart stopped beating to drop his body onto the ground, pleased yet not fully satisfied with their short visit. He'd love to see him again, sometime soon.  
Maybe they'd go out for a drink sometime, that would be nice. Peacetime would come soon and they could hang out without any second glances. He could finally explore the BLU's shared arousal to pain.  
Or they could both be professionals and stay with their respective teams... But where was the fun in that?

 

He composed himself only to just then realize how much time he'd wasted he could've used to help his team. But a sacrifice to be made. Not a big deal. Besides, surely being without a Medic had put off the other team in some way. He hadn't been  _completely_ useless.  
"Aye, doc! Where've ya been? We've been looking all ova for ye, and ye been jackin' off in a corner tha whole time?!" Medic, now flustered, got to his feet and pulled out his Medigun.  
"Ah, no mein Freund. I'm sorry I was uh.. busy with an enemy. Had to heal up." Medic rubbed the back of his neck and followed Demo back to base. "Well next time don't take so bloody long! We won no thanks to ye, but still. Apparently their Medic 'ad been missin' as well. What are tha chances." Medic looked at his boots for a moment, thinking about how happy he would be when he took them off and went to sleep...  
"Ja, what are the chances...."

 

  
He thought about the encounter that evening; tapping his fingers on his desk and stroking Archimedes with his free hand. He pondered an ideal time to meet up with the enemy Medic.  
It was probably wrong of him to have these thoughts. This man was the enemy. And because they fucked once that made it totally fine to meet in peace more times? They'd had their peace-time fun, but it was unprofessional to fool around during the actual battle.  
They shared glances and ideas during peace-times when both teams would work together and they both knew they had somewhat of an interest in each other. Part of him said this was bad, and part of him said screw everyone else.  
Meeting this man made him feel sneaky, like he had a dark secret which, he guessed he did. The thought of knowing something nobody else did, and having a secret like this, both put him on edge and made him feel powerful.. in a sense.  
Medic looked forward to the next time he'd meet the BLU doctor. Perhaps he'd forgive him about his death; they'd share a sweet kiss, maybe it'd turn into something more.  
He'd just have to wait and see.  
"Oh Archimedes, I'm lovesick and tired, too tired to carry on!" He spouted dramatically, leaning back in his chair with his arm pressed to his forehead like a distressed maiden.  
He sighed and retired to his bedroom where he lay curled up, warm and dreaming about what his counterpart was doing.

Oh boy did he sound like a love struck teenage girl.


	2. The Other Side of The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess sometimes there's trouble in paradise.
> 
> BLU Medic's PoV

“Fuck!” His exclamation had startled the Engineer, polishing his wrench on a side bench. He stumbled and looked around. He was in respawn.  
“S.. sorry…” He apologized.  
He walked out the metal doors and suddenly the heat pounded down on him. His head hurt and he winced. He gazed around and the trees started to blend together. He might’ve thought he was having a heatstroke.  
He took off his glasses and looked up. Everything looked worse now. He stepped back and slid down the face of a large rock. The dizziness was getting worse.  
“Ayo doc! There ya are!”  
Just one headache on top of another.  
“Where’ve ya been?! Hangin’ out with your boyfriend again?!”  
How did he kno-  
“My... what???” He looked up, praying Scout didn’t really know.  
“Y’know, mumbles. You hang out with him all the damn time.”  
Phew.  
“You don’t even know if Pyro is a boy. And I saw him burning trees through the barbed wire fence before I-”  
“What, you think mumbles is a freakin’ girl?”  
“I never said that-”  
“You’re outta your mind doc.”  
“Funny coming from you..” He muttered.  
“Hey look! I think mumbles is imprinting on ya! You’re starting to mumble too.”  
God he hated this kid.  
“Next time join the battle instead of taking a lunch break or whatever you were doing.” Scout gave him a dirty look before turning away. “We lost by the way, if you couldn’t tell.”  
The last thing he felt was a burning dread and hatred before the feeling of two arms around him, then he passed out.

 

He lay in his bed, Pyro sitting next to him. Maybe he really had had a heatstroke. Either way, he was grateful to his friend. The moon was out, it was past midnight. He would’ve felt it a bit creepy that Pyro had stayed to watch him the whole time if he didn’t know that they loved him so much. He hadn’t noticed the ice pack on his forehead until he sat up and it fell into his lap. Perhaps Pyro had nodded off, because the noise seemed to startle them awake. “Danke Pyro.” He hugged Pyro and they hugged him back with an intensity. “Okay okay.. easy..” It was funny to think of Pyro doctoring him, it gave him a cute image in his mind. Only then did he remember the RED doctor. He didn’t quite understand why he had gotten, instead of his promised treatment, a betrayal that lead to his death. It had gone against the treaty of peace, but there was surely a reason for that. Thinking back, it was probably for the best. Someone might’ve found them and yada yada… He didn’t really wanna live in the past. He just wanted to get some sleep. He thanked Pyro and sent them off. He curled up and thought about his counterpart… about Pyro… and about what next battle would bring. And he tried his damned hardest not to think about what his team would say to him in the morning…


	3. A Cool Breeze of Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a good idea, then it got late and I lost motivation. So here, have a cliffhanger. The ending is weird. Thank you for your time. Sorry it's so short, I've got more ideas so expect an update some time. With more characters. ;)

A hand, soft and gentle, stoked his thigh. It was there but barely present, rubbing circles on the inside. A deep gentle voice cooed to him in their shared native tongue. Both hands roamed his body freely, just barely grazing his skin. He bit his lip and slid back.  
“Sh.. Relax..” The voice called, but all his muscles were clenched tight.  
He flattened himself to the mattress as the doctor’s face approached his.  
“Entspann Doktor, es ist okay... Du machst das gut.”  
The RED soothingly caressed his face. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his counterpart’s lips. The moment seemed to last forever before they broke away. The doctor smiled at him. He felt genuine love, love that shouldn’t have existed in the first place. For there was no place for love in war, but what were they fighting for anyway? His thoughts melted away as they kissed again, the hands gliding once more against his skin. “Relax..” The word echoed in his mind. He could relax a lot more often.  
“Doc…”  
He put his arms over the doctor’s neck.  
“Doc…”  
The word echoed again… but something wasn’t right.  
“Doc.”  
He-  
“Doc! Wake the hell up!”

He threw himself forward, startled out of his dream. A dream. That’s all it was.  
“Dude, you always wake up early, and we’ve been calling for you for 10 minutes. What gives?”  
He pressed his hand to his forehead. He wasn’t looking forward to the day.

 

“G’day doc. You’re awful late. Battle’s in fifteen minutes.” Sniper greeted him in the hall. He spoke with a cigarette in his mouth, presumably a gift from the Spy.  
“I hadn’t noticed.” He grumbled. “At least I'm here.”  
“Unlike yesterday.” Scout growled as he passed.  
Did the kid always have to be a dick? He vaguely wondered if the other team’s Scout was as bad as theirs. He threw on his Medipack and waited at the gates. “Mission begins in ten seconds…”  
He stared through the holes into the dusty canyon.  
“Five…”  
Suppose the other Medic was out there somewhere. He couldn’t see him at the front gates.  
“Four..”  
Avoiding him might actually be easy this time.  
“Three..”  
If he didn’t die before he saw him anyway.  
“Two..”  
He focused the Medi-Beam on Soldier.  
“One…”  
Here goes nothing. Just another day of sailing by ash breeze.


End file.
